Death's successor
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: Another Neglected Naruto story. Being written along with Phoenix. Two sides of the same coin. Light and Dark. Naruto is destined to be the new Death. However, this causes problems with his family. They do not know of his destiny, instead all they see is the sickly appearance and the weird eyes with the green sclera and pure black irises and pupils. As well as the strange organs...
1. Chapter 1

" Keep going until The Yondaime arrives on the battlefield!" Came a cry from a random name-less Leaf Ninja before the Ninja's body was crushed by a crimson paw that was easily 15 times his size, make that 32 times his size. Buildings crumbled, fire danced everywhere, cries echoed old and new, before a powerful roar silenced all before a powerful slam of a paw caused a large shock-wave. This is October 10th, the birth of Minato Namikaze's, The fourth Hokage's, 3 children. Narui Uzumaki-Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

However, Minato's celebration was cut short when a mysterious masked man found himself in the secret room of the birth. This is where our story begins, before even the attack in which you will learn about shortly.

Minato stared at the mysterious man in front of him. The man is wearing a black robe with his hood pulled up, crimson metal lining the hood so that it stays down. This results in his face being completely shadowed from the world. " Release your pitiful attempts at the seal Yondaime-baka." The man speaks, his voice sounding hoarse and rugged, yet smooth. Overall it sounds like the wind blowing through your ears and ruffling your hair.

" And why would I do that?" Minato retorted with a hint of sarcasm in his hardened voice that held malice for this man who demanded he allow the Kyubi be released from his wonderful crimson-haired wife, Kushina Uzumaki. His wife would die if such a thing would happen! Not to mention the complete destruction of his beloved village Konoha! " You will not question me, pitiful human. This is an event that needs to happen if a future god is to be set of the path Kami herself has set for said god. NOW RELEASE THE 9-TAILS!" The man demanded, his words confusing Minato before he filed that in the back of his mind for later.

Minato remained silent whilst glaring at the seemingly evil man in front of him. Oh how wrong he is. " Fine, if you shall not heed my words, I shall force the path to be set in stone!" The man yelled in rage before Minato's first born suddenly appeared in his black-gloved hands. Naruto began to wail loudly whilst looking at Minato, his tiny hands trying to grasp onto the now horrified blonde man, before a vibrant green glow emanated from the hooded man's shadowed face, before concentrating into 2 eyes with a pure black iris and pupil, green sclera. Naruto suddenly stopped wailing and turned his gaze to the eyes, before giggling happily and trying to grasp the man who had a soft smile on his face, not that Minato could tell.

' Such an innocent baby boy. You chose the perfect candidate, Kami-sama. ' The mysterious man thought to himself before allowing a lone tear to escape his glowing green eyes, only Kami seeing said tear before his gaze shifted from the adorable future god to Minato. " For being resilient, I shall punish this young child." He spoke, causing Minato and the semi-conscious Kushina to widen their eyes in horror. " Nooo!" Minato and Kushina shouted, but even the Yellow Flash was too slow before Naruto suddenly wailed in utter pain.

His sun-kissed skin suddenly turned a grueling white. His baby-fat suddenly started evaporating and shrinking in onto Naruto, causing his rib-cage and cheek bones to protrude through his now tight skin. His blonde hair became rugged and straw-like, not sprouting into every which way fell and straightened. ( Nagato hair style though it's like I described, straw-like and a dead-looking blonde ) His eyes seemed to push further into his head, his eyebrow ridge casting a shadow over the general area creating what looked like a skeleton. His sky-blue coloring of his eyes became a dull green with an extra small pupil.

The baby Naruto widened his eyes and dropped his jaw before going limp in the man's arms, eyes closed and mouth semi-opened. The only sign that he was still alive were the soft movements of his chest rising and falling slowly. The man gently shook his head to push his sorrow to the back of his mind before staring at the horrified Fourth Hokage.

" I'LL KILL YOU!" Minato roared in rage, flashing next to the man and trying to stab him. The mysterious man merely ducked underneath the 3-pronged kunai and lightly kicked Minato away from him. After all, he only needed 40 more seconds for the Kyubi to rid itself of it's current container. Looking over at said woman, the mysterious man was pleased to find that nature had taken it's course as the woman was holding 2 bloodied babies in her arms, the nurse to petrified to even attempt to clean the newborns. By the looks of it, 2 girls.

" The time has come for me to take my leave," the man began, putting the pale and barely moving Naruto onto the ground and staring at the still seething Minato. Stretching his arms, he spoke for the last time. " Strike me." Minato was confused, but ultimately he ended up killing the man quickly, kunai straight through the heart.

Minato ended up sealing the Yin Half of the chakra into his second born daughter, Kumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, and the Yang Half into his last born, Sumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. He sealed the soul into his wife so that she would have a chance to live, in which she did. However, when staring Death itself in the face, he was surprised that he did not die. It's words were simple. **" Minato Namikaze... Let's see..." **The mighty Shinigami suddenly had a clipboard in it's hands before it started flipping through pages until stopping, seemingly finding something.

**" Ugh... Damn it... Your soul woulda' kept me fed for weeks. Damn. Oh well... Minato Namikaze, your time has yet to come. Kami has set a path for a god to be made... For this path you and your wife are required to live until your ****_2 _****( Make note of this now people. Shinigami-sama is saying 2 children for a reason you know!) children reach a suitable age for said god to set upon it's path. Get out of my sight, just know once that age is reached your dead." **

Minato needed no other words. He rushed away from the god and began running to his wife with his two youngest children in his arms, tears of joy running down his face.

7 years later.

THWAP! BANG! PLOP! " Good job Kumi! You too Sumi!" Minato's yells could be heard as the sounds of fighting were heard. Minato and his wife Kushina were watching their 2 beloved children sparing as if they were already genin. Hell they've been training since 4 they should be Chunin by now! None of the seemingly perfect family seemed to notice or miss anything. Makes sense that they don't notice the dull eyes that stared at them. Green sclera and black irises staring at them from the 2nd floor of the main building in the Namikaze complex.

Naruto stared at his so-called family from his room, the only light coming from the window. If you were to look into his room you would find a very simple room. Plain black bed with a normal wooden desk with books upon books piled on it. Now if you would look at the boy himself, well, not many people do. His shaggy blonde hair falls to mid-neck with most of the hair falling onto his right side. His naturally weird eyes, sunk into his head with his brow-ridge casting a nearly invisible shadow that most struggled to see, semi-protruding cheek bones, pale skin. His clothes are also simple. A white shirt with a black Namikaze symbol on the back, black shorts and blue shinobi sandals.

Now, Naruto did not hold his neglect against his parents. It wasn't their fault. Minato was originally planning to seal the Yang chakra into Naruto anyway, but Kushina simply would not let go of Naruto due to whatever happened with the masked man that made Naruto like this. And the reason for his neglect now? His parents thought he was going to die when the medical examiners explained that he had a strange set of organs growing beside his kidneys, as well as the fact that his stomach seemed to have a difference from others that made normal food only release 30% of the needed nutrients. What does all of this mean? Well, so that the grief would be easier when he meets his end, his parents neglect him so that they don't form much of a connection with him.

Now, all of this does not mean that he is happy with his Triplet little sisters for treating him like trash! His parents didn't even explain his condition to them so they think that his parents just don't like him! Well, I guess he can't blame them for that either. It's just his parents making them lose all connections with him after all. I guess he is just angry at that masked man for doing this to him. That masked man rid him of his chance to have a loving family. At least he's dead right?

So here we find Naruto, getting up from his place at the windowsill staring at his family and walking over to his door, where he notices when his hand is placed on the doorknob that most of the bones in his hands are visible from his pale skin, each tendon movement easy to see as even the slightest movement seems to ripple underneath his skin. Sighing a sigh full of sorrow, Naruto opens his door and begins to walk downstairs to head out of the compound.

Walking down the streets of Konoha, Naruto does not miss the looks of disgust and looks of sorrow directed his way. The ones of disgust are the civilians who do not know Naruto's story. The ones of sorrow are ninja ranking Chunin and up who were informed of Naruto's predicament. He walks with his hands in his pockets and his head down, trying his best to not allow anyone to see his strange eyes. It's not his fault he's different. People just don't understand. He'd do anything to be normal. Just, Normal.

The looks made him feel alien, as if he didn't belong on this planet or dimension or even this mortal plane. He felt utterly unique in this world. Oh how right he was.

Naruto found himself wandering amongst the many training grounds of Konoha with his head down and his hands in his shorts as always. He continued wandering aimlessly, passing by unseen through the training grounds, the genin, chunin, junin, hell even some ANBU were training them. All of them didn't notice the sulking child as he wandered without a purpose in mind.

Naruto was once again greeted with the sounds of hits being connected, just not flesh on flesh. Looking up, Naruto found a boy seemingly only a year older then him with long black hair falling in the middle of his back, an off-tan thick coat and black shorts, blue shinobi sandals. The boy somehow noticed him as he whipped around with 2 palm strikes readied until he realized just how young Naruto is, and the fact that Naruto jumped backwards in fear. Noting how Naruto's jump barely got him an inch of the ground.

Naruto could now see the thick veins on the boy's face, that and the white eyes that seemed like they could stare directly into his soul and test his worth. The veins receded and the boy's eyes changed from the white into a more lavender color, though no pupil was seen still. " Oi! Who are you?" The boy demanded of Naruto in a smooth demanding voice. Naruto noted how his voice held no malice, instead pure curiosity. " My name is Naruto." The blonde answered truthfully, looking up and allowing the boy to see his strange appearance that seemed sickly.

The boy stared before he dropped the stance and held out his hand with a soft smile, " Neji. Hyuga Neji." The now named Neji spoke as Naruto took his hand and shook it weakly. Neji remembered from when he had his Byakugan activated that this boy's chakra system was unbelievably weak, yet somehow, it seemed strange. His chakra seemed incredibly dense, and he barely had any chakra points. Than he noticed something else, something that intrigued him completely. The boy's chakra was being _eaten _by something inside of his normal reserves. It was disappearing from there, and a strange substance or just _something _was being created with that chakra. Neji's byakugan, no matter the fact that he mastered it, could only get glimpses of it circulating throughout the boy's system.

" What are you doing out here?" Neji questioned softly. He was normally mean but he could tell this boy had about as bad a life or even worse a life than his. Cursed seal of all ya' know. And having to deal with what he personally considered a disgrace, his cousin Hinata. Ulgh that girl was so terrible in his opinion. Thank god for the academy otherwise he wasn't sure he could survive another year of her bull. _" T-T-T-T-Th-Th-Tha-Tha-Tha-Than-Than-Than-Thank Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo-You." _Seriously. Damn.

" I was just hoping to get away from the villagers. They all look at me in disgust because of my appearance, that and my strange eyes." Naruto spoke to Neji whilst looking down, intriguing the Hyuga prodigy. " Strange eyes?" Neji questioned of Naruto. In response he got a full look at vibrant green sclera with pure black iris and pupil. He would've gasped and jumped back, but he could see so many emotions in the otherwise blank eyes. Fear, need, sorrow, pain. It was hypnotizing to the Hyuga.

" I don't think there is anything weird with your eyes! People tell me I have weird eyes all the time too!" Neji spoke with a genuine smile on his face for once. He liked this boy already. Naruto's face brightened happily as he stared at the slightly taller boy. A true smile broke onto both of the boy's faces before they started walking off together, talking about different things. You know, this and that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 for Death's Successor. Don't worry I'm still writing Phoenix but like I said in the summery, it's two sides of the same coin. I'll write 1 chapter for Death's successor and write another for Phoenix. And Zanda641, this will not be a Yaoi story. Neji will merely be a good friend to Naruto. Haven't ever read a story like that so I figured I should write one. The pairing... sadly Naruto gets no one. Someone who kills anyone he touches once he reaches his true form can't even brush hair out of his lover's face. Poor Naru... However, other people do! That's good enough... Right? You know, being the new guy that reigns over ever single being, Kami and Yami are mere flies compared to a man that can kill even a god with a poke! Hahaha! So with that done, onto the story.**

Since that day Naruto and Neji became pretty good friends. Going to eat ramen together, chatting randomly, going out to eat dango together, going over different chakra theory together, going out to eat BBQ together, talking about different jutsu, did I mention going out to eat? And when Neji had to watch over his cousin Hinata, the two boy's kinda' just did whatever she wanted to do. Which wasn't much... And now Naruto knows what Neji meant about her stuttering problem.

The girl herself was not that bad of a person, she just really needed a confidence booster. She seriously can't get one word out without stuttering. Terribly. It even gets worse around Naruto! How is that possible?! So here we find our soon to be God, walking towards the Academy with his newest and only friend. " Why did you want me to walk with you on your way to the Academy? You know I don't trust other people..." Naruto spoke to Neji, pulling his hood further to shadow his face. You see, it's been about 4 months since the training ground incident and Naruto went through an outfit change.

The young dirty blonde now wears black shinobi sandals with mesh armor covering his toes, compact armor that makes his toes practically full black. Full black combat pants that hover over his sandals, leaving his legs invisible to the world. And finally he finishes his look with a black shaggy zip-up sweatshirt with nothing on it, and an unusually long hood that Naruto secretly weights so that it completely shadows his face unless he doesn't want it too. The only person allowed to see his face is Neji, though he knows Hinata has spied on him and Neji with her Byakugan and seen his face. Damn the stuttering saint.

" There's someone I want you to meet. She's become my friend a while after you did. She's a nice person and I don't think she'll have a problem with your appearance." Neji answered the sickly boy behind him, said boy seeming to melt into the shadows once they reached the Academy as he leaned into a corner. His voice just sounded like the air rustling his hair,( Rhyme! ) " That is if I deem her worthy!" Naruto spoke in a joking voice that made both boys laugh until a feminine shout was heard.

" Neji-san!" And after the feminine shout was heard another energetic and masculine voice was heard. " NEJI-SAN! MY YOUTHFUL AND ETERNAL RIVAL!" Neji widened his eyes at this. Lee was not allowed to meet Naruto! The poor boy would be crushed by a high five! Not to mention it was hard enough to get his first and best friend to even meet Tenten before this! Lee!

Naruto sunk further into the shadows as he observed 2 people rush his first and best, not to mention only, friend. The first was a brunette girl with her hair tied in two buns, donning a pink dress with off-white shorts and a medium-sized scroll connected to the small of her back. The next was an overly excited boy wearing a green spandex body suit with orange leg warmers that Naruto could tell with his skill at observation held about 30 pounds of weights in them, with a bull hair cut and large eyes, before pulling a pose with a thumbs up in the air and shining white teeth.

Either this was a joke or Neji really hated Naruto. The girl... Okay she held promise as a possible friend. But the, dare say he, _youthful _boy would simply destroy Naruto and would scream at the whole of Konoha about his strange appearance that Naruto was actually very self-conscious about already. Naruto somehow sunk even _further _into the corner so that not even a glimpse of him could be seen.

" What did you call us for Neji-san?" The girl questioned the Hyuga boy, looking at him curiously. " Tenten-san, I called _you _here. Why is Lee-san here as well?" Neji questioned in a sickly sweet voice that was stern yet a fake calm. " I figured whatever you had to tell me could be told in front of Lee as well Neji." Tenten answered in a stern voice, leaning forward to glare at Neji. " I was going to have you meet one of my other friends, who mind you is very self-conscious about his appearance, which I am sure Lee-san would yell about his ' _Oh so un-youthful appearance!_" Lee spoke through grit teeth, leaning forward to glare at Tenten as well.

Neji could feel the glare Naruto was sending him from the shadows now. He had let it slip about him being self-conscious about his sickly appearance. Damn it Tenten just had that affect on Neji. Tenten and Lee were confused until they felt an unbelievable amount of Killing Intent swamp the area, though they both unconsciously noted that none of it was directed at Neji was was wearing a face that worried for them both. " You two. Are you the friends Neji-san has made in the Academy?" A voice that resembled the wind rustling their hair, not that either really could know how that felt, hit their ears.

" Yes. They are the friends I made in the Academy." Neji responded with a sigh, palming his forehead in a very un-Neji-like manner. " Ah! Very well." Suddenly the Killing Intent was gone and an all-black clad figure stepped out of the shadows, seemingly being _created_ from the shadows. His face was completely covered in shadow from his unusually long hood. " I name is Naruto. My sur name does not matter as I simply despise my family." The now-named Naruto explained, somehow glee was found in his voice as he stepped forward and offered a black-gloved hand which Tenten nervously took, noting how it felt boney and frail.

" I already know you two, so I do not nee-" " Show us your face! Hiding it is VERY UN-YOUTHFUL!" Shouted Lee, making Naruto grit his teeth and snap around to glare at him through his hood, though Lee could feel it. " Would you like to see my face?" Naruto questioned in a deep, demanding voice. Tenten and Lee nodded, though Neji was somehow nowhere to be seen as the area seemed to change and everything faded to black, and the two Academy students could not see Naruto. " Do you like my Genjutsu? Neji helped me create it as my parents never seemed to care about me. It's always about the Jinchuriki's. Whatever. Prepare thy for the face of Death!" ( I'd like to point out that Naruto currently does not know of his role as the next Death. He simply realizes that his face resembles that of a skeleton with a thin layer of flabby meat and saggy skin.)

Suddenly, ghostly pale hands could be seen in front of them as they moved to grip the darkness, before pulling back and revealing a ghostly white face with dead-looking dirty blonde hair that fell in a saggy manner around a strange face. The boy's skin was very very pale, his eyes seemed pushed further into his face so that his brow-ridge shadowed his eyes. His eyes, the sclera was a dull vibrant green with pure black irises and pupils. His cheekbones protruded through his skin and deep gaps could be seen where his cheeks were, not even child-fat filling the area out. When he smiled his teeth were even whiter than Lee's, and they were perfect in every-way, somehow. Every movement he made rippled underneath his skin. It was clear that it wasn't muscle but the fact that his skin was just so close to his body.

" Do you see it now? Do you understand how my face reminds all of Death?! Do you see it?! Hahaha! This is why I don't show anyone my face!" Naruto paused, closing his eyes as his face rose and a blood-red see of clouds formed behind him, floating higher until he reached a height of 12 feet. He opened his eyes and he was suddenly donned in a Reaper's outfit, full-black robes with a hood that was semi-pulled over his face. He needed to see their fear. It was his test to see whether or not they were worthy of being his friends. He opened his eyes and held a half-lidded gaze. A bland scythe materialized in his hands, before he pointed the blade at them and spoke. **" Do you belive you can be friends with a Monster?" **

Silence.

Inwardly, Naruto sighed. Another batch of brats that would only turn out to fear the living hell outta' him. However, he was stopped when Lee shouted up at him. " OF COURSE WE CAN!" Than suddenly Tenten shouted they same thing, before they both shouted at the same time. Naruto smiled and the genjutsu was released. There stood an un-hooded Naruto, though his face was the same, which shocked the other two. A genuine smile broke onto Naruto's face before Neji stepped behind him with a replica smile on his. " A good pair Neji." " Yes, a good pair indeed Naruto."

**Short chapter sadly. I wanted to introduce Lee and Tenten to Naruto. During his few months of friendship with Neji Naruto managed to create what will be deemed as the " Reaper Test Jutsu." It's just a simple Genjutsu though it is nearly unbreakable as the chakra invades the air and not the person's mind. With chakra you can do nearly anything! Mwahaha! No, not even you Kurenai! You will never break little Naruto-kun's Genjutsu! Ever! Anyway, after this chapter I will be working on the next one for Phoenix. Than another one of Phoenix, than back to Death's successor. See ya! **


End file.
